Motorized vehicles include a powertrain operable to propel the vehicle and power the onboard vehicle electronics. The powertrain, or drivetrain, generally includes an engine that powers a final drive system through a multi-speed transmission. In some vehicles, the engine is a reciprocating-piston type internal combustion engine. The transmission may be supplied with transmission fluid or transmission oil to lubricate the components therein.
Hybrid vehicles utilize multiple, alternative power sources to propel the vehicle, minimizing reliance on the engine for power. A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), for example, incorporates both electrical energy and chemical energy, and converts the same into mechanical power to propel the vehicle and power any of the vehicle's systems. The HEV generally employs one or more electric machines (motor/generators) that operate individually or in concert with the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle. An electric vehicle (EV) also includes one or more electric machines and energy storage devices used to propel the vehicle.
The electric machines convert kinetic energy into electrical energy, which may be stored in an energy storage device. The electrical energy from the energy storage device may then be converted back into kinetic energy for propulsion of the vehicle, or may be used to power electronics, auxiliary devices, or other components.